back when, with the power of two
by sk8tergirl2
Summary: Piper is 5 and Prue is 8. the story mainly revolves around young Piper. The girls get attacked by their first demon, A whitelighter comes back from the future claiming to know them and piper eventually ends up in the hospital. I suck at summaries. pleeze just give it a try
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Bye piper!" 5year-old Prue called to her younger sister.

"No!" toddler piper cried. Patty Halliwell tried to calm down her two year old daughter, but to no avail. Piper managed to slip free for a moment, but that was all she needed. Freezing her mother and grandmother, she ran out the door to catch up to her older sister.

"Piper! Get back in the house!" her older sister yelled at her.

"No! Me go too!" the stubborn toddler folded her arms over her chest . Prue came up to her baby sister with a plan forming in her mind.

"Piper, you don't want to go with me." Prue told her.

"Yes I do!" Piper cried.

"No you don't, 'cause at school they lock you in a room that's so dark you can't see your hand in front of your face, and there's a monster in there." Piper looked at her sibling with terror etched across her face.

"Don't go Prue!" she wailed.

"Hey, shh" Prue hugged her younger sister rubbing her back. "Don't worry the monster only goes after kids who aren't old enough to go to school, but i'm old enough so he wont hurt me." Prue knew she needed to hurry or she'd be late.

"Now piper, I need you to unfreeze mommy and Grams so I can get going or the monster will be mad if I'm late."

"Otay" the toddler waved her miniscule hand and they unfroze. Realizing what piper had done, they ran out to her and patty picked up her daughter.

"Piper you know better than to use your powers on us!" she scolded.

"Sorry mommy," she turned to Prue. "Bye sissy, don't be wate!" Prue smiled at her sister. "Dont worry I'll be okay."

**3Years Later**

"Piper! Piper wake up!" someone was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see who was causing all the ruckus.

"Prue?" I said groggily.

"C'mon we've got to get ready, today's your first day of kindergarten!"

":I dont wanna go" I whine pulling my pillow over my head.

"Oh, C'mon you're gonna love it" Prue exclaimed. I felt my blanket be pulled leaving me cold.

"Ugh" I groaned getting out of bed. Prue just laughed.

"C'mon _you_ were the one who couldn't wait to go to school, remember? You tried to follow me right out the door."

"I was two, I didn't know any better" this earned another giggle from Prue.

"Why do we have to share a room again?" I asked her.

"Because you love me" she replied then added "and it was either with me or pheobe." Prue helped me get ready, then we went downstairs for breakfast. Prue was tying my shoes for me when we heard a loud thump.

"What was that?" I asked.

"People fixing the roof" Prue told me.

"Why does it need fixing? Is it broken?"

"Kind of. A few tiles are falling off." Grams answered.

"Why are tiles falling?" I was curious.

"'Cause Its an old house and the older it is the more it tends too fall apart"

""Does that mean it'll fall on top of us?" I looked fearfully up at the ceiling as if I expected it to fall down that moment.

"No It's no that old" Grams said laughter ringing through her voice.

"C'mon pipes, were gonna miss the bus" Prue told me. I jumped out of my chair, grabbed my backpack, and followed her out the door.

"Have a good time you two! And Prue look after your sister!"Grams called.

"I will!" was Prue's reply. She held my hand as we ran to the bus stop, barely making it on the bus.

"Good morning Prue, and whose this?" the bus driver gestured toward me. "Not another Halliwell" she said in mock horror. Prue giggled then smiled up at her.

"Yep! This is Piper"

"Well hello piper I'm Sue your chauffeur." I looked at prue confused.

"bus driver" she elaborated.

"Oh, hi" I said shyly. We found a seat and prue sat by the window while I sat next to her. Prue had me take off my backpack and once she it next to hers on the the ground beside our feet, she caught me yawning.

"Tired?" She asked me. I merely nodded."Here," she said putting her arm around me. "Lean on me. It'll be a little while till we reach the school, I'll just wake you up when we get there." I did as she said and immediately fell asleep.

**I have a lot more to this story written down, I just need to know if people are interested. Yes Patty is dead and the girls' powers have not been bound yet. Pleeze read and Review tell me wat you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, if you're reading this, you're obviously interested in this story, which means I cant be all that bad. Anyways, Yes I know penny bound their powers before Pheebs was born, but this being my fanfic I figured it'd be okay to mess with the history a little. Plus later on there will be a few minor things that I'll change so it fits in the story, but yes I do know a lot about charmed, I've seen every episode a thousand times and I'm a very charmed obsessed nut job, but that's something you'll just have to put up with for now. Here's a little more, in Prue's POV. It will alternate between the two sisters and SPOIL ALERT: Paige is in the story later on as well though you might have figured that out by now.**

**Prue**

_Poor girl, she must be really tired. _I thought as I watched her fall asleep in an instant.

"Hey Pruedence! Aww whose the little one?" My friend greeted me sitting in the isle opposite of my sister and I. She knew I hated being called by my full name, so, I returned the favor.

"Hi Alexandra, this is my little sis piper. She's starting Kindergarten today."

"Ugh, don't call me that" she said referring to my little 'favor'.

"Then don't call me Pruedence." I told her.

"deal!" then she gestured towards Piper. "Being your sister, she's definitely going to fit in given your reputation around school. I mean the lower class men, especially the kindergarteners worship you."

"No they don't"

"Um yeah, they do"

"Well maybe just a little, I just hope she fines a good friend."

"Hey, you found me in kindergarten," she smiled "I'm sure she'll find someone too."

"Yeah, but piper's a lot more shy than I was, even more after mom died, she'll barely trust anyone but Grams and I."

"You know," she said smiling again "You're a very good big sister, I don't think I've seen this side of you"

"what side?" I didn't know what she meant.

"The motherly, protective, caring side."

"I love my little sister and she looks up to me" she just kept staring at me. "what?"

"Why cant I have a big sister like you!" she whined mockingly.

"Oh shut up!" I playfully smacked her her arm.

"Ow! You meany" she said feigning injury.

**Piper**

"Piper, Piper wake up were here" I heard Prue saying softly. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. There was the elementary school, It was huge and crowded with kids. I felt my heart speed up. Prue seemed to notice my tensing up, 'cause she took my hand in hers reassuringly.

"Hey, you're gonna be just fine." we got off the bus with Prue holding my hand again. A girl who looked to be Prue's age strode along side us.

"Hi there" she greeted me cheerfully. "I'm Prue's friend, Alex." I got closer to Prue and practically hid behind her. I looked up to my older sister who was watching me. She gave me a look as if to say It was alright and Alex wouldn't hurt me.

"I'm piper." I said shyly to the girl.

"Hey, there's no need to be shy around me." she said smiling warmly. "I don't bite, I promise" she held her hands up in mock surrender. I looked at Prue again and she nodded her head toward Alex, telling me to open up a little more. Slowly and cautiously, I moved out from behind my protecter.

"That's right, I wont hurt you." Just think of me as your friend too." _friend. On the first day of school, I had my very first friend outside the family. _I thought. I smiled giddily.

"Okay" I said. The two older girls laughed.

**Prue**

We got to the kindergarten classroom and piper started to suffocate my hand with her tight little grip.

"Prue, I don't wanna be here. Can't I go with you?" she looked terrified.

"Piper, you'll be just fine. Remember everyone here is just as nervous as you" we looked around to see the other 5 year old kids, talking amongst each other laughing not even looking a little bit scared.

"They don't look nervous" piper observed shooting me an accusatory glare.

"they are" I insisted, "they're just hiding it." she wasn't convinced. "look" I said knowing if I didn't get to class soon I'd be late. "If anyone does anything come right to me and I'll take care of it. Just mention my name and I'm sure they'll back off if they know anything about this school" she gave me a curious look, but before she could ask any thing, a perky voice sounded from behind us.

"Hi, My name is Allyson!" we turned to see a little girl who looked to be the exact opposite of piper. She had short golden blonde hair, blue eyes, freckled face, taller, and wearing a lot of pink. Piper was shorter, though not by much, with long silky, flowing, brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing jeans and a red t-shirt with a small black poncho over it. Piper looked around, then seemed to realize the girl had been speaking to her. This earned a giggle from her opposite

"Yes I'm talking to you." she smiled widely.

"Oh" piper turned beet red. "I'm piper."

"Well hello there piper! You wanna be my friend?"

"Uh" piper looked miffed that anyone would wanna be her friend. She looked up at me again. Maybe this girl's outwardness would balance out piper's shyness. _Go for it. _I told her with my eyes. "sure" she said finally.

"Yay! You can call me Ally." the bell was going to ring any second now, I really needed to get to class.

"Okay, will I need to get to class." I announced, then leaned in close to piper. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine." I whispered in her ear to reassure her. I gave her a small kiss on her cheek and walked out. If I had looked back, I would've seen pipers panic stricken face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry It has been a while since I last updated, I have to rewrite another story I'm doing with Holly Marie combs. I want to thank all the people who reviewed, they're the only reason I'm continuing this, and I wud show my thanks to you guys like I've seen other people do, but sadly you guys are stuck w/ THE LAZIEST girl, so yeah. There is one person I'd like single out, Author1998, she's my niece and has been a big support. She has never seen charmed and barely knows who the characters are (Basically cuz I babble on and on about the show) and she still read my story so I thank you. Now that I've had my fun boring you people to death, let's get on with the story.**

I got to class late, no surprise there. Mrs. Peterson, our stubby 2nd grade teacher that had beady eyes that I swear are red, glared at me as I walked in.

"Ms. Halliwell, What an honor that you've graced us with your presence." She snarled sarcastically. Everyone looked up at us. Normally anyone who gets to class late,is ignored by the rest of the class, but since it was me who was up there everyone was watching to see what would happen. I was well known in school, anyone from 1st grade to 5th grade knows who I am. You see last year when mom died, some people thought they'd kick me while I'm down and tease me about not having any parents (a lot of people are cruel in this school) so when the fifth grade boys started to tease me I lost my temper. 3 fifth grade guys ended up in the hospital critically injured, and I didn't even touch them. How is this possible? Well my family and I are witches. We have supernatural powers, and mine is telekinesis. It doesn't really help that our powers are tied to our emotions. Those boys flew from the parking lot, to oncoming traffic. So you could say I'm kind of popular. Anyways I decided to start behaving more to set an example for piper.

"Um sorry Mrs. P I had to take my little sister to her first day of kindergarten, she was very nervous" a buzz went around the room, some disappointed groans that I didn't talk back or do something entertaining and some whispers of the start of rumors to spread about me having a younger sibling. _Well, _I thought, _today's gonna be interesting._

**Piper**

"So, who was that? You know the girl you came with" Prue had just left and I was really panicking.

"M-my s-s-sister" I stuttered tears threatening to spill down my cheeks. Unfortunately, One of my fellow classmates noticed my tear filled eyes and started laughing.

"Hey, everybody look! This little baby misses her mommy!" the whole class, minus Alison and a few others roared with laughter. I couldn't take this anymore, I _had_ to get out of here. I threw my hands up into the air, and the nearest boy -who happened to be the one who started this whole thing- flinched, thinking I was going to hit him. Though I would've very much liked to, I didn't. Instead, I froze the room. _Now _I thought, _would be a great time to do something without getting caught._ I decked the kid so hard, he fell to the floor still frozen.

"That's what happens when you pick on a witch!" I yelled at his frozen state, then bolted out the door in search of my big sister.

**I know, I know, I was planning on this being a lot longer, but as I mentioned before, I'm very lazy, Not to mention, I'm re-imagining what to do next cuz I dont like what I actually wrote down. Because of thanksgiving break, I have more free days where I can type, So another update shouldn't be too long from now. Thank You for continuing to read my story, and Happy Early Thanksgiving!**

**SM**


End file.
